


(Give Me A Minute To) Hold My Girl

by DragonGirl87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Names, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M, Marriage, Newborn Children, Parenthood, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: After a thirty-nine week-long wait, Harry finally gets to hold his daughter for the very first time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 169





	(Give Me A Minute To) Hold My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to **"Hold My Girl"** by _George Ezra_ this morning on my way to work and this scene popped into my head. Since I'm trying to avoid working on creating a test paper, the formatting is driving me up the wall, I decided to procrastinate and write this of tooth-rotting fluff instead.
> 
> Love,  
> Selly x

* * *

* * *

Under the strict supervision of a mediwitch, dressed in lime-green robes and with a glower that made him shudder, Harry carefully lifted his new-born daughter out of her crib. Supporting her head, he cradled her in his arms and smiled broadly.

The mediwitch had advised him to take his shirt off before he picked his daughter up for the first time, and although the fact that he was half-naked made him feel somewhat awkward, he made every effort to ignore said feeling of discomfiture. He reminded himself that this was his and Draco’s private hospital room and that the chances of the press getting a glimpse of him ranged between slim and non-existent.

His daughter gurgled and wriggled a little in his embrace but didn’t fuss. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but overall her facial expression was one of quiet contentment.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered.

Blinking rather furiously, he tried his best to suppress the urge to shed a few tears and didn’t even look up when the mediwitch coughed and excused herself, mumbling something about not being needed anymore.

Harry was vaguely aware of her shuffling out of the room, and the moment the door closed behind her, he felt Draco’s arm slither around him as his husband hugged him from behind and pressed a lingering kiss to the side of this neck.

Harry sighed softly.

“I can’t decide whether this is the best or worst decision we ever made,” he murmured but still didn’t take his eyes off his daughter.

In his opinion, she was utterly perfect; with a dusting of light-blond hair, with milky skin, tiny red lips and ten fingers and toes. He mediwitch had only wrapped her into a super-soft reusable nappy and suddenly afraid that his daughter was freezing, Harry reached for her blanket and gently wrapped it around her.

Draco chuckled against his neck, huffing out a warm breath of air that tingled his skin.

“I’d say it’s the best decision we’ve ever made, though we’ll probably deny ever having said that when she turns into a troublemaker and with us as parents, well, you know she will.”

It was Harry’s turn to laugh.

Their daughter wriggled in his arms and gurgled some more, smacking her lips together as she did so.

“You know what, Draco, I think we’ve got a problem,” he said.

“What problem?”

“None of the names we picked fit her. I’ve been going over in my head, and now that I’ve finally seen her, none of them fit her.”

Draco hummed.

“I’ve got an idea,” he said.

Harry turned his head a little and glanced at Draco, who promptly closed the tiny gap between them and kissed him softly.

“I’ve got a name,” he whispered.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his husband.

“You do?”

Draco nodded.

“Hm, yes.”

He snuggled close and rested his chin on Harry’s shoulder.

“Lillian. She’s beautiful and pure, just like your mother was, my love.”

Harry tried to swallow past the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat but failed. He blinked furiously but his vision blurred and soon enough several silent tears ran down his cheeks, soaking into his daughter’s baby blanket. He looked down at her and not trusting himself to be able to speak, he simply nodded.

Draco pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Sap.”

Harry shrugged.

“Don’t care,” he mumbled.

Draco chuckled.

“Lillian Harriet Potter-Malfoy.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that; he felt he didn’t need to. They’d argued over names for months, but now he was more than happy to leave the decision up to Draco, who was being most sensible. Somehow, his suggestion felt like a declaration of love, one Harry couldn’t put into words or explain in any rational way. In one breath, Draco had found a way to honour his mother, include the female variant of his own first name, and ensure that everyone would always know that their daughter had two loving fathers.

“Half a Potter and half a Malfoy,” he whispered.

Draco kissed him.

“As it should be, now put her down, she needs her sleep, and I want to kiss you properly.”

Harry laughed softly.

“Bossy.”

“You never had a problem with that before,” Draco argued.

Harry rolled his eyes and very reluctantly prepared to place his daughter back inside the crib. As he did so, he felt Draco step back and watched him fish his Muggle mobile phone out of his pocket. He smiled and wordlessly snapped a photograph the two of them. Harry shook his head but said nothing. Instead, he put Lillian down, and the moment, he had his hands free again, Draco pulled him into his arms, cradled his face and kissed him deeply.

* * *

* * *


End file.
